Same Old Blood Rush
by xkristinaann
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto have had a falling out, and it's close to new year's! Will they be able to make up in time for the new year's festival, and the countdown to midnight? KakaNaru, traces of LeeSaku. Please R&R!


Disclaimer// I don't own these people. Get over it. D:

Same Old Blood Rush

I had no idea when or if he would talk to me again. Every morning I woke up, I never expected him to be there. I didn't hope to find him in the kitchen, the bathroom, to run into him on the way to academy. I didn't expect anything. After what I had done, who would?

"Oi, Kakashi!" The copy-nin picked his head up quickly, hoping to find that blonde calling out to him, but instead it was the boys _other_ instructor, Jiraiya.

"Hn, what is it?" He drawled in a disinterested tone. The erosennin grinned, ignoring the tense air around the two of them, already informed of his disliking by the latter.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Naruto is, would you? I promised him a sparring session when I got back…so I finally decided to make good on it."

The sharigan user sighed, going back to scribbling away on his various documents, mind already drifting from the conversation. "You know as well as I do that I wouldn't know where Naruto is." He answered softly.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, "He lives with you! Why wouldn't you know where he is?" The other pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kakashi grumbled, scribbling down the words faster.

"Well, it won't do any good not to say..."

His hand slammed onto the desk, causing the legendary sannin to flinch slightly, a dangerous onyx eye looking up from under a narrowed brow, "I _said_ I don't want to talk about it."

Jiraiya looked a bit defeated as the air grew quiet around them, and then began to make his way for the door. Stopping in the doorjamb, he took a breath to add one more thing. "Kakashi. If you two are fighting, you should try to make up…it's not so much fun being alone at the New Year's Festival." With that the older man left, leaving the silver-haired jounin to ponder just what he _was_ going to do about the entire situation.

"Ne, Naruto kun, you can't keep hiding out here. You eventually have to go home, you know." Sakura said softly, even though she knew her advice was falling on deaf ears. The kunoichi sighed, still fussing over the arrangement of flowers in the vase on the coffee table.

"Are you _trying_ to get rid of me, Sakura chan?" The blonde replied in a deeper tone, turning on his side on the couch.

"It's not that at all, Naruto. I…I just think nothing will ever get solved if you hide around, scowling all the time. You have to talk to him some time."

"He's the one who should talk to me. _He's_ the one who messed up. Not me."

"Yes. But he's not the only one in this relationship. You have to compromise Naruto, at least try to talk to him, allow him to explain himself, let him apologize." She further coaxed, earning a grumble from the jinchuuriki.

A loud crash was heard, and then a yell of pain; Sakura's fist coming down hard on the latter's head. "STOP BEING SO DAMN STUBBORN!"

He stood there in the grocers' stall, staring at the pre-made New Year's meals and wondering just what he was going to do about the mess he called his life. Naruto had left him, his personality had somehow become more twisted than before, and to top it all off, because of his age missions were few and far between. So much for counting on them to occupy his time.

Kakashi picked up one of the smaller meals and paid, continuing down market street with a heavy heart and an even heavier expression. The Oshougatsu was to be held tonight, countless residents of Konohagakure hanging decorations, setting up their booths, last minute shopping for kimono, hanabi, ingredients for the first day meal. Meanwhile the copy-nin had no one to share it with, because he'd screwed it all up, and didn't know how to make anything right again.

The silence in the apartment greeted him with its' usual depressing formalities, when in actuality it didn't greet him at all. The scarecrow was beginning to think his home hated him as well. Lone meal set on the counter, he thought it best to just have a bath and then bed; after all, there was nothing else to look forward to tonight. Knuckles rapped on the front door, causing the sharigan-user to jump slightly, and then he scolded himself for not being more sensitive to approaching visitors.

Kakashi opened the door, surprised to find deep onyx eyes staring back at him.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said in his usual deep tone, pushing his way into the apartment without even asking for entrance.

"And what do we need to talk about?" The older nin asked as he slowly shut the door, watching the Uchiha take a comfortable seat on one of his couches. That deep gaze flicked towards him with a sense of purpose.

"You know as well as I do. I know what you did, and you overreacted…"

"You don't think I know that?" Kakashi interrupted. "I am in this apartment alone you know…"

"I never said you _didn't_ know that. Anyways, since Naruto isn't going to step up and confront the problem, head-on like usual, it's your job to apologize. Whether you're right or not; in this case, not."

"And why are you the one here, I half expected it to be Sakura…"

"Because I was the reason you lashed out at him. Don't think for a second I don't know. I put those feelings for him aside a long time ago, but I'll drop dead before I let you hurt him that way again." His tone was deadly, and Kakashi knew he was being serious. If only he didn't let his jealousy get the better of him all the time…

Finally the silver-haired jounin sighed, nodding with a stupid smile, "Wakatta…I promise I won't hurt him anymore."

Sasuke rose from the couch and made his way towards the door, his hand pausing on the doorknob, "You should go to Oshougatsu. No one should be alone tonight." He said softly, opening the door to take his leave.

"And what about you, Sasuke kun?" Kakashi asked, slightly sorrowful for the other.

The boy paused, thinking and turning the question about in his head without any real answer coming to mind. "I'm used to being alone. I'm no one to waste worried thoughts on…Kakashi sensei." Then the Uchiha was gone, leaving the latter to think over exactly what had been said.

"Naruto are you ready?"

"I don't see why I have to go."

"Do I have to hit you again?"

"No thanks…I'll pass."

He stood in front of the mirror, wearing the traditional yukata in his favorite color of orange, an obi of dark blue, embroidered with leaves of a shinier hue that glimmered in the light. Those ocean eyes looked up and he met Sakura's in the mirror, a caring smile on her lips.

"Come on Naruto, I don't want to keep Lee kun waiting." The kunoichi was a sight to behold herself, the blonde finding a smile form on his face to match hers. Nodding he followed her out the door, his heart in his throat.

The air was quiet as Kakashi shuffled down the side streets toward the marketplace, the lanterns bright, the laughter heard even from the distance he was at. As he entered the festival, several students greeted him, old friends, Anbu companions, but the face he wanted to see was nowhere to be… "Naruto." The jounin uttered softly.

"Naruto! Look what Lee won for…Naruto?" Sakura looked in the direction the jinchuuriki was fixed on, lips forming an 'O' shape. So instead of steering him to another point of interest, she shoved his back, pushing him towards Kakashi. He looked back at her defiantly, but was terrified to see she was already rushing off, Lee in tow.

The blonde grumbled but had no time to disappear himself, the older man had already approached him. "Naruto, I'm…"

"What makes you think you can even talk to me?" He hissed. "After what you did?"

"Please just let me…" The jounin was having a hard time getting any words in, his heart crumbling as he saw those sapphire eyes become clouded with tears, tears neither one of them could stop.

"Let you what? Apologize? No, you don't even deserve the chance!" Naruto pushed the other, somewhat roughly, and the sharingan user felt this overwhelming sadness come upon him; could he really be losing the one person he cherished forever? "I had told you I didn't love him! That I wanted you! But you didn't believe me. You accused me of _cheating_, on YOU!" He pushed him once more, hysterical, tears rolling over those trademark whiskers. "You _hit me_, Kakashi. Me…you _hit me_." He sniffled. "You don't hit the one you _love_."

"I'm so, so sorry, Naruto. If I could take it all back, I would, please, believe me." He grabbed the boy's fisted hands, squeezing them and wincing when he felt him shudder with more tears.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore." Naruto pulled away from his lover, his sandals clacking against the stones as he retreated, before breaking into a run.

All of the other faces were a blur, the lights, the voices…they made him nauseous. And then he was mixed in with the mass, the same mass that was anticipating the countdown to midnight. The same mass full of couples, and friends, hugging, holding hands, readying themselves for their New Year's cheers, greetings, and most of all; kisses.

"10!"

Maybe it wasn't so bad he didn't have Naruto anymore. He wouldn't have to be sad if anything happened to him. He could request longer missions. Well, at least more missions since he had nothing else to preoccupy his time.

"9!"

Was this the denial stage? When did the denial stage end if in fact this was what he was in? Would he really be okay without the blonde? He'd already shared so many years of his life with him.

"8!"

Ok, this was definitely the panic stage. Naruto was always there. Through the good and the bad. Naruto loved him, cared for him, protected him, and stood up for him. How was he going to get through the days? Oh god. How was going to get through the _nights_?

"7!...6!...5!...4!"

When was the last time Kakashi had cried? Was it for Obito? No. His father maybe. Did it even matter? He was about to now. But who was he kidding? He'd always practiced that emotionless ninja routine his entire life. And now of all times he was holding back tears.

"3!...2!..."

"Here it comes…" He said to no one but himself, since he had…no one but himself. This was so horribly depressing.

"ONE!!! AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU!!"

Kakashi turned to move out of the crowd that was too busy attaching themselves to someone else to notice he was trying to get through. He was going home this was too much for him to deal with.

Then a shorter body pressed tight against his, as if clinging for dear life. The jounin looked down, but before he could utter the name, that other hand pulled away his mask; desperate to get to his face.

"Even if you hurt me a million times over," The other shouted, "There's no one else I could love more than you, Kakashi!" Then Naruto stood on his tip-toes, crushing his lips against his former teacher's. Kakashi slid his hands over those whiskers, cupping the blonde's face gently, kissing the tears that were there before coming back to the lips he loved as much as he loved their owner, if not more.

They had been together through the good and the bad, but now were entering a new year to start over.

…With that same old blood rush.

Author's Notes//

Hullo everyone! It's Usagi again, and here's another KakaNaru fic for you all to enjoy. But I'm sorry it's only going to be one chapter! DX Please comment, I love comments, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also some definitions for you:

Oshougatsu; basically it's new year. But when I read up on it, it's also used for the new year's festival. It kind of confused me. xD

Akemashite Omedetou; Happy New Year…basically. :3

That's all! 3


End file.
